The new girl
by SkySmithSJA
Summary: A new family moves into bannerman road. What happens when new girl Stephanie comes and finds out about Aliens? (My first fan fic so its probably not that good)


AN: My first fan fiction

The new girl

Rani woke up one morning to find that the house next door to Sarah Jane's was sold and a family with a husband, a wife, 3 kids with the 4th on its way and 2 dogs. She got dressed and went over to welcome them to the neighbourhood.

"Hello neighbours! My name is Rani. I live next door. Welcome to the neighbourhood!"

"Hello Rani, my name is Stacey, this is my husband, William."

"Pleased to meet you Rani" said William. He had a smile on his face.

"Best be going now, I have school and I don't want to be late! Bye!"

Rani finished getting ready for school and she left to meet up with Luke and Clyde and was excited to tell them about the new family. She went to Luke's first. She knocked and Sarah Jane answered.

"Morning Rani."

"Morning Sarah-Jane."

"Luke! Rani is here!" She shouted

Luke came down and he was ready for school, he was ready to leave.

"Goodbye mum."

"Have a great day you two." She gave Luke a kiss on the cheek.

Luke and Rani met up with Clyde. Rani told them about the new family next door.

"Imagine they were aliens!" Clyde joked. Luke and Rani laughed.

They got to school and they went to class. They had English so they went to get their stuff from their lockers. They saw a new girl by the empty locker that used to belong to a pupil who moved.

"Excuse me, but I have English with Mrs. Lee right now and I don't know where to go. Could you help me?"

"Of course we can. My name is Rani, what's your name?"

"My name is Stephanie, I just moved in to Bannerman Road with my family"

"We live on Bannerman Road too. I hope we can be great friends" Rani said happily.

They all walked to English and Mrs. Lee let the class in. Stephanie sat between Rani and Luke. Clyde sat next to Luke. Mrs. Lee started the lesson.

"You will carry on your essays to help prepare for GCSEs"

She helped Stephanie get her stuff prepared because she was new.

"So what's your life been like before you moved here Stephanie?" Asked Rani

"I lived in a bungalow with my family but we needed more room because of the baby" she said

"Sounds wonderful" said Clyde

Stephanie went to get help from the teacher. Rani gave Clyde a smirk

"You have a crush on her" she said "No, what makes you think that?" Said Clyde, embarrassed.

"The way you look at her" said Rani

Clyde gave an awkward laugh. After lesson they went to the cafeteria for break. Rani bought toast, Clyde bought a crumpet, Luke bought a pancake and Stephanie bought a biscuit.

"Thank you so much for being my friends, I really mean it." Said Stephanie, happily.

"It's no big deal at all, you're a really nice person and we're lucky to have you as a friend" said Rani

After break they had art, Clyde tried to show off his artist skills to Stephanie and Rani giggled. Clyde was really good at art, Luke didn't really understand art.

"Clyde, you're amazing at art, how do you do it?" Said Stephanie

"You've either got it or you don't"

"I don't think I have it." She said

"It just takes practice." said Clyde

After art it was lunch, and everyone had the same thing, chips and chicken burger. It was really good. They had a cookie for dessert. After lunch they had science. They did an anti acid experiment abs they worked in groups of four so Stephanie went with Rani, Luke and Clyde. They had lots of fun. After science they all walked home together. Once they got to Bannerman Road they all went to their homes. Stephanie got home last. She saw her mum sitting down on the sofa. She sat by her.

"Hi Stephanie, how was your first day of school?"

"It was great. I made three new friends, Rani, Clyde and Luke. They all live on this street."

"That's great news, you're dad is in the garden if you want to see him." She did just that. She told him all about her school day. Stephanie was bored so she decided to call Rani. She answered

"Hi this is Rani."

"Hi it's Stephanie, I'm pretty bored so do you Luke and Clyde want to meet up and go out or something?" Rani was at Sarah-Jane's and she didn't know what to say.

"Sorry I cant right now, I'm doing homework." Rani answered

"I could come over and help." Said Stephanie, who was eager to go out

"No I think I'll be fine, sorry."

"I'm always here if you need me"

Stephanie hung up. She phoned Clyde next. He was also at Sarah-Jane's. He said he was shopping with his mum. She phoned Luke last he didn't answer because he didn't know what to say. Sarah-Jane looked at all 3 of them.

Chapter 2

"How do you think Stephanie feels right now? She's new and you're lying to her. Do you remember when you were new at school?"

"Yeah but we had each other" said Clyde. Luke agreed

"What if any aliens invade and we weren't there to stop them because we have other friends?" Said Clyde

"Be selfish then." Said Sarah-Jane.

Clyde, Rani and Luke looked at each other. Sarah-Jane left the attic and went downstairs.

"We're horrible friends, we should be ashamed of ourselves" Said Rani

"I agree." Said Luke

"Same here." Said Clyde

They heard the door open and then shut again. No one knocked. Had Sarah-Jane gone out? They went out as well but the car was still there. They looked by Stephanie's house. Sarah-Jane was speaking with Stephanie's mother. She went in her house.

"We should go see Stephanie, tell her we're not 'busy' anymore." Rani decided, Luke and Clyde agreed. They knocked on the door. Stephanie's mother answered.

"Hello neighbours." She said

"We've come to see Stephanie." Clyde said at once

"Come in, she's this way"

As they followed they Saw Sarah-Jane and she didn't say anything to them, just looked. Stephanie was in her room and was very happy when she saw Luke, Rani and Clyde standing there. They smiled.

"We were wondering if you still wanted to go out?" Said Luke.

"Yes, we could go to the park or we could grab some food or something" said Stephanie.

So they all agreed to go to McDonald's and have an ice cream afterwards. Stephanie grabbed her bag and put her purse, phone and sunglasses inside. Rani and Clyde went to get some money and Luke went to ask Sarah-Jane for some money, she happily gave him some because he was making Stephanie feel welcome.

"Have a great time!" Said Sarah-Jane, she smiled happily at Luke

"Love you!" Said Stacey

"Love you too mum!"Said Stephanie

They went outside and met up with Clyde and Rani. They walked to McDonald's. When had got there and had their food and ice cream, they went on a walk to the beach. Rani looked by the rocks and saw a woman acting really strange. She was digging, then Luke saw as well. None other than Androvax, the destroyer of worlds came out of her body. Clyde saw too. Stephanie was texting her mum saying where she was so she was unaware of this.

"After him!!!!!" Screamed Rani

"After who?" Asked Stephanie

"Uh it doesn't matter." Said Clyde

Luke, Clyde and Rani ran after Androvax and Stephanie ran behind them wondering what was going on.

Androvax stopped by some trees and he then saw Stephanie.

"A perfect body to hide in, ha ha" he thought

Stephanie got really scared. Everyone tried to protect her but Androvax got inside her body.

"Stephanie?? Are you there?? Are you Ok??" Asked Luke

(I'll put Androvax to make matters easier)

Androvax stuck his tongue out. He ran off. Luke called Sarah-Jane.

Chapter 3

"Mum??? We need help!!"

"Luke? What's going on?"

"Androvax is back and he's jumped inside Stephanie and he's run off!"

"Ok calm down, come back home I'm sure that's where Androvax will go, he'll pretend to be Stephanie."

"Ok bye mum" "Bye, be quick!"

Androvax went just as Sarah-Jane predicted. Rani, Clyde and Luke were right behind Androvax.

"Sorry got to go back home." Said Androvax in a sweet voice

"Oh no you don't! Give Stephanie back!" Said Clyde

"I don't think so. Ha."Said Androvax

Rani and Clyde grabbed Androvax's wrists. Sarah-Jane came along.

"Androvax what are you doing here on Earth? And get out of Stephanie!" Said Sarah-Jane

"Ooh we meet again Sarah-Jane Smith." Said Androvax

"Didn't really want to meet again to be honest." Said Sarah-Jane

"I crash landed and can't work my ship, I don't know what to do."

"I'll tell you what you can do. You can get out of Stephanie and then I'll come and fix your ship BUT you can't body jump any of us."

"Ok then." He got out of Stephanie. She fell to the floor but wasn't unconscious, Rani went to her.

"Rani? That thing.. it was weird and scary, oh Rani I'm scared." She said

"Don't worry, you'll be fine."

Androvax was about to lead everyone to his ship. He kept looking at Sarah-Jane. He quickly jumped inside her body.

"Leave my mum alone! She's trying to help you!" Screamed Luke

"I can't go as myself, I'm an alien."

"Rani, what's going on?" Stephanie asked, curiously

"You should just go home, carry on with your unpacking." Said Rani

"No way! I'm part of this now!"

"Ok, don't panic then, we'll look after you." Said Rani

Everyone ran after Androvax, and he led them to a forest and his ship was invisible so he made it visible.

"Get out of my mum now!"

"No! I need her to help me!"

"She can. Without you in her body."

"But what if she doesn't?"

"Then you can take my body."

He got out of her body then she fell to the floor. "MUM!!!"

"Mum, are you alright?" Asked Luke

"Yeah I'm fine, as for Androvax, I WILL help you, as long as you tell us what's going on." Said Sarah-Jane

"I lost the control key on the beach and I need your help to find it."

"Come on, let's go to the beach, but Androvx you must stay here, someone needs to look after him."

"I'll stay mum." Said Luke

"Are you sure? I don't want him body jumping you, it's a horrible feeling, be safe." Said Sarah-Jane

"I will mum, I'll phone if necessary."

"Great, see you soon." Said Sarah-Jane, who was worried about Luke

The rest of the pack went to the beach. Sarah-Jane realised that Stephanie was with them.

Chapter 4

"What is she doing here? Another person's life on my hands? Just what I need!" Said Sarah-Jane

"Sorry." Said Rani

Stephanie didn't say anything.

As soon as they arrived at the beach Sarah-Jane had her alien watch scanner and started scanning for the key.

"What is that thing?" Asked Stephanie, curiously

"Alien watch scanner. Detects aliens. It'll help us find the key, I hope." Said Sarah-Jane

"Wouldn't have guessed that."

Sarah-Jane giggled. The scanner started beeping lots now.

"It's underneath here!" Said Sarah-Jane, who was looking for a shovel.

Clyde had been to the beach shop and bought a spade and handed it to Sarah-Jane.

"You do it, I found where the key is."

Clyde gave a fake smile. All the same he started digging, he looked very warm.

"I'll treat you all to some ice cream later, even though you've already had one." Said Sarah-Jane.

They all smiled. Clyde was sweating

"I found it!" He said happily

Sarah-Jane took it from his hand

"Quick! We need to give this to Androvax!" She said

They all ran to his ship. She knocked on the almost invisible door. Luke opened it.

"Mum! You're back!" He said happily, then he hugged her.

Androvax was glad when she came in with the key. He took it out of her hand and put it in the control system. He stuck his tongue out.

"Thank you Miss.Smith. I can get back to space." Said Androvax

Everyone left the ship so Androvax could take off. They all waved as the ship went to space.

Chapter 5

"Right, lets go to mr.creamy's, you all deserve it." Said Sarah-Jane.

After they had their ice creams Sarah-Jane decided it was finally time to let Stephanie in on her secret. She took her to her house along with the others. Sarah-Jane used her sonic lipstick to open the attic door, for dramatic effect.

"What is that?" Stephanie asked.

"Sonic lipstick." Said Sarah-Jane

"Can it be used as a regular lipstick?" Asked Stephanie

"No, it is useless as a regular lipstick." Said Sarah-Jane.

"Come inside." Said Rani

Stephanie looked around. She was amazed. Sarah-Jane was standing near the wall and then she said

"Mr.Smith, I need you!."

Stephanie was beyond amazed.

"Hello Sarah-Jane." Said Mr.Smith.

"This is Stephanie, she's just moved in to Bannerman Road."

"Pleasure to meet you." He said.

"Luke, where is K-9?" Asked Clyde

Luke went to get him. He was in his bedroom. K-9 had been helping Luke to clean his room after Sarah-Jane told him that K-9 was out of bounds until Luke did it himself.

"Greetings master Luke." Said K-9

"Hello K-9, we're going to the attic."

K-9 followed him up. Stephanie looked at the metal dog.

"What is that??" She Asked.

"He is a super intelligent robot dog from the year 5000." Said Clyde

K-9 looked at Stephanie.

"Greetings young mistress." He said

"Whoa! That is cool!" She said.

Stephanie's phone rang. It was her mum. She answered. Her mum wanted her home. She said goodbye to everyone and left.

"She's really nice." Said Sarah-Jane

"I'm glad we bumped into her, she is really kind." Said Rani

"By the way Luke, where was K-9 before you went to get him?" Said Sarah-Jane.

"Uh... he was... downstairs."

"K-9? Where have you been?" Asked Sarah-Jane.

"I have been helping master Luke clean his room." Answered K-9.

"Luke, is this true?"

"Uhh, yes." He answered.

"Right, you're grounded until it's spotless, I'm so upset with you Luke." Said Sarah-Jane angrily

Luke went to clean his room. Clyde and Rani went home. Sarah-Jane Asked Mr.Smith if Androvax's ship was safe in space and it was.

THE END.


End file.
